Talk:Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed/@comment-68.52.122.193-20180823150223
Barney & Baby Bop Reading Is Fun (1993) Barney & Baby Bop When I Grow Up (1993) Barney & Baby Bop Rainy Day (1993) Barney & Baby Bop Playtime (1993) Barney Goes Back to Kindergarden School (1993) Baby Bop What Can We Do (1993) Happy Birthday Baby Bop (1993 Version) Barney & Baby Bop Safety First (1994) Barney & Baby Bop I See an X Ray Fish (1994) Barney & Baby Bop Lets Make Music (1994) Lets Go (1994) Picnics in the Park (1995) All Around the Neighborhood (1995) At the Zoo (1995) Barney Lets Play Games (1996) Happy Birthday BJ (1996) Baby Bop Saves the Day (1997) Baby Bop On the Move (1997) BJ To the Rescue (1997) BJ Map Adventure (1997) Good Night Baby Bop (1997) Baby Bop Chilly Day (1997) Baby Bop Farm Rescue (1997) Baby Bop and the Winter Games (1997) Baby Bop In Woonderland (1997) Baby Bop Camping Trip (1997) Baby Bop A Day at the Beach (1997) Barney Big Week (1997) Barney Lets Exploler (1997) Baby Bop My Yellow Blankey (1997) Baby Bop Picnic (1997) BJ Bugs and Insect (1998) Just Like BJ (1998) Barney's Happy Mothers Day (1998) (Mother's Day Special) Barney Little Star (1998) Barney Nursery Rhymes (1998) Baby Bop Helps Out (1998) BJ Busy Day (1998) Barney Funny Day (1998) Baby Bop Playtime (1998) BJ Big Sleepover (1998) Barney Favorite Things (1999) Baby Bop Imagine That (1999) BJ Puppy Love (1999) Barney Starry Christmas (1999) (Christmas Special) Baby Bop Book of Manners (1999) BJ Goes to the Potty (1999) Barney Show Me Your Smile (1999) Baby Bop What Will I Be (1999) BJ Valentine Adventure (1999) (Valentine's Day Special) Where Is Baby Bop (1999) Barney A Surprise Party (1999) (Thanksgiving special) BJ Big Sister (1999) Barney's Goes Hiking (1999) Baby Bop It' Showtime (1999) BJ Open House (1999) Barney Lights Camrea Action (1999) Barney Goes Underwater (1999) Barney Big and Strong (1999) Barney I Love Animals (1999) Barney I Love Nursary Rhymes (1999) Barney Lets Discover (1999) Barney Lets Pretend (1999) Barney A Merry Christmas (1999) (Christmas special) Barney Halloween Fun (1999) (Halloween special) Barney Getting Ready for ABC Fun (1999) Barney Getting Ready for 123 Fun (1999) Barney Animal Friends (1999) Barney Outdoor Adventure (1999) Barney Forest Friends (1999) Barney Colors of Spring (1999) Barney Visit the Zoo (1999) Barney Neighborhood Friends (1999) Barney Run Jump Skip and Sing (1999) Barney Christmas Fun (1999) (Christmas special) Barney Four Seasons (1999) Barney Fun with Rhymes (1999) Barney Time for Counting (1999) Barney Favorite Songs (1999) Barney Springtime Fun (1999) Barney Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose (1999) Barney Egg-Citting Easter (1999) (Easter special) Barney Playtime (2000) Barney BJ & The Rockets (2000) Barney Whats Cooking (2000) Barney First Picture Words (2000) Barney Painting Fun (2000) Barney Happy Halloween (2000) (Halloween special) Barney Happy Easter (2000) (Easter special) Barney Discovers (2000) Barney Pretend (2000) Barney Nursary Rhymes (2000) Barney Animals (2000) Barney Colorful Easter Eggs (2000) (Easter special) Barney Its Halloween (2000) (Halloween special) Barney Happy Holidays (2000) (Christmas special) Barney All Year Long (2000) Barney Better Than Ever (2000) Barney Good Manners (video) (1999) Storytime with Barney (video) (2002)